


The Eye Of The Beholder

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Insecure Gaz, Jealous Gaz, M/M, Misunderstanding, Riding, Rimming, Threesome m/m/m, progress era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Gary loves Howard. He loves Jason. He’s thrilled they’re happy together. Just...absolutely... fucking...thrilled.





	The Eye Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the filming of Look Back Don’t Stare.

They’re in New York, at Electric Ladyland studios, about to make their big album with Robbie in tow and gamely ignoring the cameras documenting their every move. It’s just Gary and Howard in the studio so far and Howard keeps shooting Gary worried glances when he thinks he’s not looking and Gary wants to tell him to just stop it, that he’s got it all wrong. Because he knows that Howard isn’t just checking to make sure he’s okay about Robbie coming back; he’s checking that he’s okay about Robbie coming back and choosing Mark. 

And maybe at one point, that would have been upsetting for Gary, maybe at one point he really did think of Robbie that way. But he doesn’t now. He hasn’t for a very long time, really. No, there’s only one person in the band now that makes his heart skip a beat when he looks at him and he’s sitting only a few feet from him.

But he can’t say any of this now. Not while they’re being filmed. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to say it. Because Jason has just walked in the door and the absolute adoration on Howard’s face when he sees him feels like a stab to Gary’s heart. Howard crosses the room to give Jason a welcoming hug and a quick kiss on the cheek; they don’t embrace any further because of the cameras but Gary knows they’d kiss properly if the cameras weren’t there. And he’s fine with that. He really is. He swears he is. He loves Howard. He loves Jason. He’s thrilled they’re happy together. Just...absolutely... fucking...thrilled. 

“Gaz? You all right?” Jason shoots a quizzical look at Gary, who realizes he is staring at them and clenching and unclenching his fists. 

“Err...yeah..just got a lot on my mind I guess.” He forces out a smile. “Big stuff, this, you know.”

Jason looks at him sympathetically. “Are you absolutely certain you’re all right about…”

“For the last time, yes! I AM FINE WITH ROBBIE BEING HERE.”

Jason raises his eyebrows at him like “that’s not what I’m asking…”

“I’m fine with everything about Robbie now,” Gary answers quietly in a calmer tone. “All of it. I really am.”

Howard looks doubtful. “If you’re certain…”

“Look, the only thing I have a problem with now is how fucking late he is getting here today.” 

“Well, he’s running on Markie time, so we’ll be lucky if they’re only an hour late,” Jason drily observes and then looks apologetic. 

Gary sighs wearily. “I really am fine with all of this. I promise. I don’t know how to convince you all that I am, but…” He trails off with a shrug. 

Just then the studio doors swing open with a bang and Mark and Robbie stumble in giggling. 

“Look at that, would ya?” Gary remarks. “Little and Large, right on cue.” 

They both smile at him as they take off their coats and hang them up by the door.

“Not taking your scarf off then, Mark?” Howard asks with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Robbie smirks and Mark blushes a bit and gives a sidelong glance at the cameras. 

“Err...best not to…”

“Right.” Gary clears his throat. “Shall we get started then?”

For a good while, he’s able to push his resentment out of his head and focus on the music. He’s genuinely enjoying himself and the enthusiasm and energy of everyone is contagious and invigorating. Ideas are coming out left and right from everyone at once; some received more enthusiastically than others but even the arguments are enjoyable in a way; he lives for this creative banter back and forth, the give and take involved in a truly collaborative effort. Whatever else is happening, he can’t lose sight that they are first and foremost a band. The music is what binds them all together and makes them brothers. Makes them beyond brothers. 

There’s still an underlying current of uncertainty about Robbie’s presence but they’re trying to work through it. It’s all a bit too new and they haven’t found their groove as a five yet. They will though, Gary thinks. He’s not worried about it at all. He’s rather surprised he’s not, but he’s not. 

No, what worries him is how closely Jason is sitting to Howard and how they smile at each other. How often they touch. He tells himself he’s only worried about how it’s going to look to the fans when they watch this documentary because they’re all convinced that everyone in the band is secretly in love with everyone else and the last thing the band needs is for the fans to know how right they are, but really who is he kidding? (Honestly at this point, he’s not entirely sure why they’re still being ambiguous about their sexual orientation like it’s still the 90s but he supposes keeping their relationships secret offers them all a modicum of privacy.)

In actuality, they aren’t sitting any closer or touching each other any more often than they normally do. And they certainly aren’t being as blatant in their affection as Mark who is currently actually sitting on Robbie’s lap and nonchalantly rubbing his thigh while Robbie nibbles his ear, both of them apparently no longer giving a toss that they’re being filmed. (Or they’re getting off on it, which is entirely possible with those two.) But as blatant as they’re being, Gary barely registers it.

Gary might not register it, but Jason definitely does. And he also registers Gary not seeming to pay it much mind. He’s not sure at first if Gary is deliberately ignoring Mark and Robbie’s behavior or if he genuinely isn’t paying attention though. But no...he doesn’t seem to be paying them any mind. He seems to be looking at him and How a lot more, actually. 

Jason flashes back briefly to Gary clenching his fists when Howard greeted him that morning. A new thought starts to come into his head. Is Gary...he’s not..is he? He couldn’t be…but…

Jason thinks some more and it hits him how often Gary has looked pained when he and Howard have been affectionate with each other in his presence. And at the time, they’d put it down to it maybe being painful for him to see a happy couple when he’d been so recently rejected.

But...realization slowly dawns on Jason...all this time they’ve thought Gary was bitter over losing Robbie and resenting Mark…

He looks more closely at how Gary watches Howard. How he blushes just the slightest bit and licks his lips subconsciously. And it all slots into place.

“It’s Howard, then. Not Robbie.” He whispers to himself.

They break for lunch around 1, Robbie and Mark opting to step out for a bite (read: run back to the flat they’re sharing for a quick shag) and the film crew taking an hour off. After a few moments of chaos as everyone runs in and out and packs up what they need to, the studio is eerily quiet with only the three of them left. 

Gary is still intensely focusing on his laptop, partly because it’s not unusual for him to carry on working through lunch but mostly because it’s easier than focusing on Howard and Jason. 

Jason takes advantage of Gary’s preoccupied state to place a discreet phone call and ask Howard to come into the studio kitchenette with him, ostensibly to help make lunch, but really to have a private word with him.

“There’s... something important you should know, How..” he begins somewhat awkwardly. 

Howard turns around from the refrigerator where he’s rummaging around for sandwich fixings. 

“What’s that, then? Not breaking up with me are ya?” He asks in a joking tone.

“What? No! Of course not!” 

“Didn’t think so, really. Anyway, what’s on your mind?”

Jason takes a deep breath and sits down on one of the counter stools. 

“It’s about Gaz. Did...did you notice that he hardly seemed to care that Mark and Rob were all over each other earlier?”

Howard frowns . Actually now that Jason mentions it..he didn’t did he?

“And did you notice how tense he gets around the two of us?”

That he had noticed. But he’d been putting it down to it looking like him and Jay flaunting their happiness when Gary was heartbroken over Robbie. 

But if he wasn’t heartbroken over Rob, then what…

“How?” Jason asks him gently, “have you ever seen how Gary looks at you? I mean, have you really properly looked?”

Howard sits down next to Jason to think for a moment. And his mind’s eye conjures up the same images as Jason’s. Of Gary blushing for no reason. Of his licking his lips. Of his clenching his fists when Howard kisses Jason.

“Oh.” He says quietly.

“So...what do we do about this?” Jason asks him. 

Howard smiles.

“Do about what?” Gary asks from the doorway. Jason nearly falls off his stool.

“Gaz! What..um..what are you doing in here?” 

Gary gives him a suspicious look. “I’m...getting my lunch?”

“Right...yeah..of course…”

Gary continues to look at Jason in suspicious puzzlement while he pulls out an assortment of vegetables from the fridge to make himself a salad and carries them over to the cutting board and begins to chop them.

Then Howard speaks up.

“You really don’t fancy Rob anymore, do ya, Gaz?” 

Gary pauses his chopping for a moment.

“Not really...well maybe a tiny bit. But not like I used to. Not nearly.”

Howard walks over to where Gary is standing and gently places his hand on his.

“Is there someone else you fancy then?” 

He looks at him intensely. Gary blushes and falters. He starts to nod, then looks at Jason and shakes his head.

“Gary?” Jason picks up on Howard’s cue and comes to stand on the other side of him and rests his hands on his shoulder. “It’s all right, Gary…”

Gary protests. “It’s not all right..it’s…” 

“Gaz.” Howard interrupts him and places his hand on his chest. “Trust us. It’s all right.”

“What do you..”

Jason leans in to nibble his ear and whisper “he means we want you too…”

Gary had not even considered this possibility. 

“Err…” he falters as Howard plays with the buttons on his shirt. 

“We’ve been holding back cos we was sure you were mopin over Rob, but for real, Gaz, me and Jay both fancy the pants off ya.”

Gary bursts out laughing.

“You’re taking the piss, right? It’s a wind up, innit?”

Both Howard and Jason shake their heads. 

Gary looks back and forth between the two of them and shakes his head incredulously.

“But...why? I mean...just look at yourselves...you’re both perfect...why would you want me?”

“Mate, have ya looked in the mirror lately?” asks Howard.

Gary snorts at that. Howard sighs.

Jason takes Gary’s hands in his and looks at him earnestly. 

“See, the trouble is, you keep on comparing your body to ours. And your body isn’t going to look like ours. We’re taller for one thing. And we’re dancers. We’ve got dancers bodies. But you…” 

He leans in to kiss Gary softly on the lips and then begins to unbutton his shirt while nibbling on his neck as Howard plays with the waistband of Gary’s trousers and palms him through the fabric. Gary arches into both touches, still confused but becoming more aroused. 

His shirt falls off his shoulders and his trousers pool around his ankles. Howard and Jason look at him hungrily.

“As I was saying,” Jason continues. “You have a different body type than us. And we find that type very…” He takes one of Gary’s hands and places it on his rapidly hardening cock and Howard does the same thing with Gary’s other hand. Jason’s voice drops to a whisper, “...very sexy.”

Gary gulps and licks his lips. Is this really happening? Does he want this to happen? He’s wanted Howard for ages but he’s honestly not given much thought to bedding Jason. But it seems that they’re a two for one deal, so if he wants a chance at Howard, then…

He nearly bursts out laughing at himself. Honestly who on earth would consider it a sacrifice to fuck Jason Orange?

He glances at the clock nervously. “We’ve got less than twenty minutes until everyone comes ba..”

“I took the liberty of telling the film crew to take the rest of the afternoon off,” Jason interrupts.

“And we all know Mark and Rob ain’t gonna be here on time” adds Howard.

“I…” He doesn’t get any further before Howard cuts him off with a kiss that is rough and strong, all tongue and teeth and hands pulling at his hair. A kiss that leaves him panting for more. 

“We probably shouldn’t do it in the kitchen though,” observes Jason. 

They make their way over to the couch where they were writing before. Clothes are quickly shed and then hands and lips are caressing and kissing every single reachable bit of flesh. Gary growls hungrily at the sight of Howard’s muscled chest, his eyes sparkling at the silver nipple ring as he leans in to suck and bite and lick at it and then doing the same for the other side before he starts a trail of kisses down to Howard’s cock. He takes it in his hand, feeling it pulse against him and lowers his head to it, drinking in the musky scent as he oh so slowly licks the drops of precome beginning to form off the tip and begins to slide his lips down the shaft. Howard moans and tugs at Gary’s hair, pushing him down just the slightest bit. Behind him, Gary feels Jason’s hands on his arse, grabbing at it and kneading it and spreading it apart and ohhh… He groans loudly onto Howard’s cock as he feels Jason’s tongue lapping hungrily around his rim and then curling up inside him and oh god…

Jason pulls away a few moments later, mouth red and swollen, and steps off the couch to rummage through Howard’s messenger bag for the condoms and lube that he knows he’s got in there. He coats his fingers thoroughly and slides back in place behind Gary, rubbing them against his entrance and then inserting the first one.

Gary hisses at the slight burning sensation and then arches up into Jason’s hands as Jason’s finger curls up and around and hits him right...there.

“How?” Jason says as he adds another finger and then another and continues to rub the right spot, “I think you should be the one to fuck him.” 

Howard nods slowly and abruptly pulls back from Gary’s mouth. 

He looks down at him. “Do ya want that, Gaz? Do ya want me to fuck ya?”

Gary nods, pupils blown and mouth swollen.

Howard straightens up to a sitting position and takes the condom package from Jason, rolling one on and coating himself generously with the lube. 

He smiles at Gary. 

“Ride me.” 

He notices Gary’s hesitation and adds, “trust me. You’re not too heavy.”

Gary hesitates for another moment and then straddles Howard and starts to lower himself onto him facing him and then abruptly stops.

Howard looks at him, puzzled.

He turns himself around so his back is to Howard and he beckons Jason over in front of him, nodding towards the bottle of lube.

Jason grins, understanding.

Gary coats his hands in the lube and then slowly lowers himself onto Howard, cursing and sweating and biting his lip to get through that first barrier of pain before the pleasure and takes Jason’s cock and his own in his big, sturdy, strong hands that are perfect for doing this and strokes them against each other, pleasure sparks shooting up both their spines. Howard pushes up into him, rubbing that magic spot inside him as Jason’s cock pulses against his at the same time and it’s all he can do to keep from coming right then.

He manages to hang on for a few more moments as Howard bucks up into him hard and fast and he keeps up an equally frantic rhythm with his hand but none of them can hold back much longer and they all fall over the edge in near unison with trembling gasps and curses.

There’s the sound of a throat being cleared rather ostentatiously. 

“AHEM.”

They look up. Fuck. Of all the times for Mark and Rob to actually be punctual.

“This...um...we...didn’t..it just...err..” 

They shake their heads at them and click their tongues disapprovingly.

“I can’t believe you three,” Robbie says. “Really now, would it have killed you to include us?”


End file.
